I'm me, not them
by Brokenwingsz
Summary: Life sucks when your in parent's shadows, espically when your people pretend to be your friends just to sy they met your famous parents. Our favorite HA kids are all grown up with familes. Now follow there kids through it all. OC story
1. Chapter 1

Alright so I've noticed a lot people have been posting oc stories about our fav HA students kids so I thought it would be fun if I did one to sense I have lots of fun writing them ;3.

Beck and jade's kids.

1 set of twin's (mine)

Son – (between the age of 15 – 17

Andre and Tori's kids

Daughter – (13 – 16)

Son ( 15 – 18)

Daughter ( 11 – 14)

Robbie and Cat's kids 

Twin girl's 15 – 17)

Son – 10 – 14

Trina's kids 

Son ( 16 – 17

Daughter – 14 Jennifer Knight (James888)

Trina has two other daughters that are from other marriages

Daughter ( 14) – Juliette Athena Knight (Pinkbull115LovesBrina)

Daughter - (14) Riley Marie Knight (Coffee Writer Girl)

Sinjin's kid

Son – 16

Also I need regular Oc's they can be boyfriends and girlfriends or just friends :3 so yeah hope you sumit.

Jade and beck's twins

Name – Bentley James Oliver

Nickname – the golden boy (considering he is a spit image of beck)

Age - 15

Grade – 10 grade

Appearance

Bentley has a natural messy hair (like his father ) he has light brown hair (like jade ) with big brown eye's he's about 5'6, also has olive toned skin.

Personality

Bentley is like most teenager boys he's charming smart and funny, but he can be easily ticked off considering whom his parents are his father being a big time actor and director, and his mother a famous singer and actress. He stands in there shadow and most people pretend to be his friend so they can get close to his parents so he's a loner most of the time. But he is a smart young man and very talented and has anger issues as well.

Talent – Bentley is an actor and writer

Crush - none at the time.

Do they get along with everyone – sometimes.

Anything else – (be anything u want) Bentley loves to play guitar with his dad.

Other twin.

Name – Aubrey Lea Oliver

Nickname – none

Age – 15

Grade - 10th grade

Appearance

Aubrey has light brown hair it goes to the middle of her back she always has high-lights in them. She looks like Beck more than jade but she still has her mother's temper. She also has big brown eyes with olive skin.

Personality

Aubrey is unusual girl she enjoys a lot of the things her mom does especially scissors. Also she is pretty laid back but quiet but outgoing at the same time. She also struggles with making friends sense her parents are famous and all. But she is tuff and strong and looks out for herself mainly sense she was never able to trust anyone beside her brother's.

Talent - Aubrey is a singer and actress.

Crush – none

Anything else can be anything u wants. – Aubrey loves baking.

So those are my characters. ;3

Sneak peek)

"WAKE UP" "wake up Bentley!" "What!" can you see I am sleeping" I said yelling at my sister.

"Well come on or will be late for school again" she said leaving me to get up.

Yep that's how my morning pretty much starts every day when it's not my brother and neighbor fighting over parking spaces.

I sighed as I jumped out of bed and quickly showered and dried off and quickly through on my boxers and through on a t-shirt over my head it was just a white tee from Aero.

Then I quickly pulled on my dark blue jeans and through on my converses.

I quickly fixed my hair and ran down stairs were my mom was making breakfast while my dad let our dog in the house. "Morning guys" I said sitting down "Sup buddy" said my dad sitting down while petting our dog Si he's a pitbull.

"Not much you know new day new school" I said putting eggs into my mouth.

"Yeah I know you and your sister will enjoy it" said my mom, as she sat on my dad's lap so you can see they are a little weird considering they only in there 30's.

"Well we better get going or were going to be late."

I said waving bye to them and waited for Aubrey to join me outside as our cousin showed up and drove us to our new school Hollywood Arts.

So I hope you all summit entry's :3 end's April 4


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I have decided to post the winners early but it is still open for regular OC'S and such :3 it was very hard to choose I made only adjustment I aloud trina to have three daughter's because I'm sure trina would have 3 marriages XD

Jessica Luna Harris ~ dreamzspark

Rebecca Harris ~ mazeygrace18

Daniel Anthony Harris ~ DGillies7

Mattrew Shaprio ~ Naterthegreater

Angela Marie Shapiro ~ DGillies7

Rainyia Shapiro ~ Fallingforuwasfate

Jacob Marc Oliver ~ livvylovesyou

Trina's kids r on the first page ;3

On for the regular OC'S

Emily Elizabeth Galloway ~ livvylovesyou

Alison Lynn Street ~ James888

Trenton cole Rilley ~ building Castles

Adam Devon Lutz ~ VintageBademance

Still need for OC's

Ok here's the other twin for cat and Robbie she's mine I guess

Name ~ Rainyia Shapiro

Nickname ~ Rain

Age 16

Grade 10th

Appearance rain is 5'6 she has brown eyes has long wavy brown hair

Personality

Rain is a fun and bubbly girl she loves music and designing clothes she also love's reading and she's a wiz at math and science.

Talent – signer and designer

Crush – no one yet

Do they get along with others – sometimes

Anything else – she likes watching the stars

So yeah first chapter be up sometime next week :D


	3. Chapter 1 new school new faces

Alright everyone here is the first official chapter ;3

Bentley's POV

"WAKE UP" "wake up Bentley!" "What!" can you see I am sleeping" I said yelling at my sister.

"Well come on or will be late for school again" she said leaving me to get up.

Yep that's how my morning pretty much starts every day when it's not my brother and neighbor fighting over parking spaces.

I sighed as I jumped out of bed and quickly showered and dried off and quickly through on my boxers and through on a t-shirt over my head it was just a white tee from Aero.

Then I quickly pulled on my dark blue jeans and through on my converses.

I quickly fixed my hair and ran down stairs were my mom was making breakfast while my dad let our dog in the house. "Morning guys" I said sitting down "Sup buddy" said my dad sitting down while petting our dog Si he's a pitbull.

"Not much you know new day new school" I said putting eggs into my mouth.

"Yeah I know you and your sister will enjoy it" said my mom, as she sat on my dad's lap so you can see they are a little weird considering they only in there 30's.

"Well we better get going or were going to be late."

I said waving bye to them and waited for Aubrey to join me outside as our brother Jacob showed up and drove us to our new school Hollywood Arts.

Jessica's POV

"Hey hottie" said a boy in the hall way as I passed by I rolled my eyes at him "Come on baby" he said coming up to me as I was walking to my vocal class "Leave me alone ok" I said walking a little faster to bump into someone.

"OMG I am so sorry I am such an idiot" I said noticing that I spilled there coffee all over there shirt "its fine it was an accident" he said laughing a little.

"I quickly tried to wipe it away but failing as he told me it was fine that's when our eye's met I looked into a pair of soft dark chocolate eyes he had a soft smile I realized I was staring by the way he smiled at me.

"S..sorry about that I was trying to avoid that guy that kept following me" I said looking at my feet.

"It's fine really I'm Bentley by the way this is my first day here well mine and my sister's where ever she is" he laughed, I looked up and smiled "Well Bentley I'm Jessica and welcome to Hollywood Arts" I said sliding some of my hair behind my ear. "Well Jessica would you care to show me around if you like?"He asked nervous "Sure" I said grabbing his wrist and pulling him along with me.

"So that's mainly it" I said as I walked with Bentley to Sikowitz class "so your parents are Beck and Jade Oliver that's cool I guess" I said as we stepped into Sikowitz class.

"Finally Ms. Harris nice of you to join us and I see you have brought along Mr. Oliver as well" he said drinking his coconuts, "Yeah sure did" I said blushing as I sat down and Bentley sat next to me.

" Alright class before I get my teacher on I want you to meet our two new students Aubrey and Bentley please come up and introduce yourselves" he said sitting down.

Aubrey and Bentley got up on the stage " Well as Sikowitz I'm Bentley Oliver I'm 15 this is my twin sister Aubrey I have an old brother named Jacob he's a senior here I love acting and writing."

He said sitting down "Well as my brother said I'm Aubrey Oliver I'm 15 I enjoy painting, baking, singing and acting." She said sitting down. I heard whispers from a group of girls behind me they were talking about Bentley and how cute he was and I did not like that for some reason.

Aubrey's POV

I sighed as we left Sikowitz class and headed to lunch I waited for Bentley but the front door I looked down at my dark blue ripped skinny jeans and brushed them off.

I looked up to see my brother walking down the hall with some girl who he was laughing with and then I noticed a few girls following him without him noticing and my ears got red.

I just wish for once a guy would look at me like that just how those girls fall Over Bentley and the same for my brother Jacob.

Yeah I'm insecure but it's hard competing with other girls for the attention of guys.

"Hey Aubrey this is Jessica she's going to sit with us if that's ok" he asked "Yeah sure I guess" I said walking out the door and getting in line at the grub truck.

I got a turkey sub and sat down at a table and opened my coke as Bentley and Jessica joined us, but I was biting into my sandwich several other kids joined us.

I looked up at two girls that must be twins and three girls that looked alike and another girl that looked like Jessica a little but with more of a dark skin tone.

"Hi?" I said to them just then another boy joined us. "Hi hi!" said one of the twins "I'm Rain and this is my sis Angie and my bro Matt" she said all excited "I'm Aubrey" I said as nicely as I could "and the rest of you?"I said looking them over.

"I'm Rebecca Jessica's sister and this is Daniel our brother and those are our cousin's" she said kind of in a mean way I looked at the three girls and I don't blame her considering there all wearing pink.

"Hi I'm Jennifer and that's riley and Athena" she said smiling big. "Well this is my brother Bentley" I said biting into my food again.

"You two should come by my house after schools were hanging out while our parents are hanging with their friends" said Rain smiling.

"Sure I guess looking over at Bentley who nodded "alright I guess will see you later then I said finishing my sandwich and heading inside.

I sighed as I waited for Bentley outside the school we were getting a ride with Jessica and her parents to Rain's house.

Finally Bentley came out with Jessica and her sister and brother. We hopped in the car and drove to their house which was surprisingly very big.

As we headed into the house I saw the most shocking sight ever "Mom Dad?".


End file.
